Subjugation
Subjugation (討伐) is the act of going through a stage, defeating pests, and reaching the goal. It is the core gameplay element of Flower Knight Girl. Starting a Subjugation A subjugation can be started by clicking on the Subjugation / 討伐 button located directly below the Home button. From there, you will be taken to the Subjugations page that has tabs separating the various types of dungeons. The tabs from left to right are as follows. *Recommended Missions / おすすめ *#In-Session Event / 開催中のイベント *#Previously played stage / 前回プレイしたステージ *#Recommended dungeons / おすすめダンジョン * *Story Missions / ストーリー *Special Missions / スペシャル *Republished Events / 復刻任務 *Unique Missions / 特別任務 ** *Limited Missions / 限定 One unique type of subjugation is a Character Quest which is accessed instead by clicking on the Quest / クエスト button, then navigating to the Character / キャラ tab to select a character's quest to do. *The dungeons in this section change all the time. Usually it shows open Secret Gardens, new dungeons, and/or discounted dungeons. **Not to be confused with Tokubetsu Missions which are only named as such because of a lack of a better word. Stamina Stamina / スタミナ is used to do subjugations. If you attempt to do a subjugation and don't have enough stamina to run it, a popup will ask if you want to use Items to refill your stamina. These are the only ways to heal stamina. *Stamina refills automatically over time when it's below your max. *You can heal 0~80 stamina per search you undergo from the Home Screen. Can not overflow. *You can heal some stamina from collecting pests from Garden flowering pots. Can not overflow. (See note). *You'll heal 50% of your max if you use a 50% stamina recovery nectar. Can overflow. *You'll heal 100% of your max if you use a flower stone. Will overflow. *You'll heal 100% of your max when your commander level increases as a result of clearing subjugations. Will overflow. Note: You need to buy the flowering pots and place them in the Garden for this to work. The catch-all button can be used to gather the rewards from any of your gardens. In the Mobile Version, the pests must be collected from the Menu / メニュ on the bottom-left hand side. Party , Hare's Tail Grass, Creeping Smartweed, Anthurium, and Japanese Silver Grass (Swimsuit).]] A party is a collection of up to 5 flower knights that fight together in battle and move as a single unit during a subjugation. You start out with only 1 party, but you will quickly get up to 4 parties by leveling up. Specifics can be read about in the Character Management page. During most subjugations, an extra party owned by another player must be taken along as well. This extra party is called a helper. Friends who you call upon to be your helper are called comrade in arms. Character Quests and Unique Missions don't allow helpers. Playing Stages 1-1]] Upon starting a stage, an overhead view of the map to be ran is shown. There are a few things that can be interacted with. *Party leaders can be drag-and-dropped between start panels. Hovering over them shows the party's speed. *The Start button (スタート) is the large, green button at the bottom-right. It starts the subjugation. *The Retreat button (退却) is the cyan button at the upper-right. It makes you leave the mission. *The Help button is the question mark above the start button. It gives tips regarding how to play through stages such as what kinds of panels there are. Not all stages have a Help button. *The Initial Arrangement button (配置を初期化) is a blue button that appears above the Start button. Clicking it moves all parties back to the default placements. It then changes into the following button. *The Previous Time's Arrangement button (前回の配置) is a red button which replaces the Initial Arrangement button. Clicking this moves your parties to the same start panels they were placed at the last time you ran the stage. *The Options button is the gear at the bottom-left. You can change various game options with it. *The Log button is at the bottom-left next to the Options button. It shows a text log of events on the map. Starting a subjugation changes the Start button into the Progress (進む) button which, when pressed, makes all parties and moving things move onwards. You won't be able to drag-and-drop parties anymore, but clicking on a party leader will show the health of party members. Clicking outside of the health status bar will hide the bar. If you leave the mission either by clicking on the Retreat button, closing the browser window/tab, or losing Internet connection, you will regain the stamina that was used to start the subjugation. Completing a subjugation shows a results screen showing earned gold, gacha seeds, experience, the amount of experience left before you level up, the treasures you have picked up, and the medals you have earned. Depending on the stage, there may be a chance for a Bonus Stage or Raid Boss to appear. Stages 1-1 and 1-2 do not spawn Bonus Stages. Medals Medals (勲章) are accomplishments done during a stage. All stages have the same three medals available to be earned. *Clear the stage. *Defeat all pests. *Defeat all bosses. Earning all medals in a stage is called a Full Clear. Fully clearing a stage earns you the Medal Rewards (勲章報酬) for the stage. Medal Rewards include a Flower Stone in many cases, so aiming for full clears is a good way to collect Flower Stones. Do not feel obligated to fully clear stages; move on to the next stage if a stage seems unusually difficult to fully clear. If you are having trouble fully clearing a stage, there are some things that can be done. *Reorganize the party starting positions. *Reorganize your party compositions to change their speed. Making all of your teams have about the same speed is an effective strategy to fully clear the majority of stages. *Add characters to your parties that make movement panels ineffective. Having multiple copies of Lilac is an option, but this may be unnecessary and wasteful. Note that although Character Quests and Limited Time Missions show Medals, there are no Medal Rewards for fully clearing these. Combat Specifics can be read about in the Combat page. When a party runs into a pest or a boss, a fight will begin. The battle ends when either side is wiped out. The remaining HP of the party/pests will be retained after the fight ends. If all parties are wiped out before someone reaches the goal, the mission is failed and you do not earn anything earned along the way. Panels Panels are points that parties and other moving things move between in a stage. Various panel types exist in stages that do something when a party passes over one of them. * Starting point. Before starting a subjugation, you can click and drag parties between these. * Goal. When any party reaches it, you'll clear the mission. It makes all other parties rush to the goal and bypass enemies. * Normal panel. Does nothing. Can be changed by some abilities. * Random panel. Makes the party that passes over it go in a random, different direction. * Switch panel. Makes the party that passes over it go in a pre-determined direction. The next party to pass over it will go in a different direction. * Mini panel. Does nothing (aside from creating decorative lines). Can't be changed by abilities. * Pest panel. Makes you fight pests. Defeat all of them for one of the three medals. * Boss panel. It's a boss fight. Some abilities react to this. Defeat all boss panels for a different one of the three medals. * Nest panel. Produces small pests. Passing over a nest destroys it and activates certain abilities. * Small pests. Made from nests. They move along the map and damage parties but can't kill anyone. Some abilities are activated by coming into contact with them. * Magnifying glass. Makes tiny pest panels visible and able to be fought for a limited number of turns. * Moving pest. Moves along the stage and causes a fight to occur if a party touches it. Fighting this pest is not required to full clear a stage. * Base panel. When a party crosses over it, that party will be ready to fight any moving pest that comes by the base. * Base (searching) panel. If a moving pest encounters this, the party that activated this base will be forced to fight the moving pest irregardless of where the party is at on the map. * Gold panel. Gives you gold. * Gacha seed panel. Gives you gacha seeds. * Treasure panel. The contents vary by the stage and may be random. * Treasure (high quality) panel. Gives better treasure than the wooden type. * Healing panel. Heals party members of the party that runs into it. Abilities can make them, but the appearance will vary based on the character whose ability made them. Abilities can change their healing amount as well. * Cannon panel. Damages a set number of pest/boss panels. The number shown is the number of times it can be fired. Abilities can enhance the cannon's number of targets. * Altar panel. Fills the Light Gauge. Abilities can produce these. * Switch panel and gate. Crossing over the switch opens the gate of the same color. * Tornado panel. Makes teams move faster. Abilities can nullify this. * Spider web panel. Makes teams move slower. Abilities can nullify this. * Locked panel. After enough teams cross over this panel, it becomes unlocked. * Warp panel. Moves teams to other areas of the map. The warp may be random. Movement Panel Nullifiers The following flower knights have the ability to nullify movement panel effects. * 4* Lilac earned from Premium Gachas, very rarely from the Normal Gacha, and rarely buyable for Gold in the Shop. * 5* Dipladenia earned from the Event called The Drop of Desire That Sparkles in the Midsummer. It is a re-reprint event, so she is available to everyone. Currency earned in its stages are usable in the Shop. * 5* Amur Adonis earned from the Event called Aim to be a First-Class Flower Knight! Currently not available until the event returns as a re-reprint event. * 5* Cuphea earned from a Serial Code by being a Premium Niconico member. * 6* Nerine earned very rarely from Premium Gachas. * 6* Christmas Rose earned very rarely from Premium Gachas. Efficiency Efficiency is the amount of gains earned per resources expended. It is an abstract concept that describes how good a stage is at getting things compared to other stages. Efficiency becomes an important topic as the player progresses through the game because there will become a point where effective stamina usage becomes paramount. As an abstract term, efficiency can be used to describe many scenarios. Some concrete examples are listed below. *Efficiency in terms of experience would be experience gained / stage stamina usage. Low level stages tend to have very good experience efficiency. Manyu, Blum, and Gift Daily Missions have very bad experience efficiency. *Efficiency in terms of currency would be the amount of currency gained / stamina. This can apply to things like Event Missions and Whaleship Missions. *Efficiency in terms of gold would be gold gained / stamina. Zakuzaku Gold Rush and Morimori Gold Boost have very high gold efficiency compared to all other stages in the whole game. Category:Guide Category:Gameplay